Chapter 1: The Beginning
Chapter 1: The Beginning '''is the first chapter from Almandine 2018: The Power of Ice/Souls. The next chapter is Chapter 2: Valentine Attack. Sypnosis When Almandine has knocked out from the Star-Crystal Palace, she ends up back at Mystique Island. Whilst Moldavite reunites with Almandine, The Ice Crystal was snatched by the mysterious Galactic Generals Leader (which is Kornerupine) and the two gems must stop this devastation of the Ice Crystal. Plot It all began in space where there's nothing but particular stars everywhere. But suddenly... a huge red comet is heading towards the planet: '''Imagsha. The red comet crashes onto the beach where it reveals to be a dark red gem that shaped as a diamond. When the red gem reforms, it turns out to be Almandine except she's halfy injured. A gem named Moldavite has arrived again as she holds Almandine by using a special healing touch. Twenty minutes later... Almandine feels better as Moldavite takes her back to The Old Jungle. Whilst they're walking at the moment, a huge spaceship crash-landed through the statue. A mysterious light blue gem named Kornerupine appears as a shadow from the top of the spaceship. She steals the ice crystal to Kornerupine by using her large hand by shape-shifting. Moldavite becomes angry as she tries to slice Kornerupine but it was too late. She hops back to the spaceship with the Ice Crystal and flies away. Almandine talks to Moldavite about the missing Ice Crystal situation. At the moment, a mysterious pink bubble with a computer-like face appears from nowhere. His name is Tutobubble. Tutobubble starts off nice as he talks to Almandine and Moldavite about the Ice Crystal situation. Later that night, Tutobubble helps building/creating a new home for Almandine and Moldavite. On the next day, the Restaurant, Endless Games, The Toys Room and Almanmail was created. In the Restaurant, it only shows the entrance of where Purple Sheep was working or cleaning. Almandine and Moldavite tries talking to the Purple Sheep but he was too busy. Next, a huge fiery bomb (which turns out to be revealed in the next chapter) has crash-landed which makes The Old Jungle almost exploded into a huge fire destruction. Tutobubble talks to Almandine about what the Time Gears are and what this thing needs to do. Moldavite get some Time Gears from the grass grounds (which was almost destroyed by the fire bomb) and the two gems along with Tutobubble reverses the time by shifting back to the Past. Almandine and Moldavite recreates the same home just like the Present. Next, there was a hidden music tape underneath the grass. The music tape is By Your Side by Jonas Blue ft. RAYE. Whilst Almandine listens to the song, Tutobubble has a song stuck in his head! Almandine and Moldavite helps Tutobubble by finding another song which is very good. The song is We Are The Crystal Gems remixed by Soundtrack Attack: Steven Universe. As Almandine and Moldavite sings the song extremely loudly, Tutobubble's colour changes to blue as the By Your Side Song, was destroyed! Tutobubble felt calm and the song was never existed again. As they go back to the Present, Moldavite talks to Almandine about the Seven Special Beryls. After Almandine collects the First Beryl, Tutobubble betrays Almandine and Moldavite by changing his look from good to evil. Almandine felt angry due to Tutobubble becoming a horrible trick-master. Moldavite cheers Almandine up by going to another meditating area as she lowers her angry personality down. Next an evil purple villain guy named Gyral who appears from the clouds. He creates a magic spell to make Moldavite blinded. She tries attacking Gyral with an axe but she still couldn't see due to her sight is darkened by Gyral's magic. Gyral disappears by using the smoke clouds as it follows by a small green stranger named Hipe arriving whilst he hits his feet. He then saw the two gems Almandine and Moldavite. Hipe wants to run a new team called the Celestial Squad and to stop getting snatched by Kornerupine. On the final day, Hipe hides from the bushes as Gyral appears again. He uses his magic spell to summon a huge red shuriken named Mega-Fire Volacarbon. After sparing Mega-Fire Volcarbon, Mega-Fire Volcarbon becomes calm as he flies away. Gyral pulls a lever which makes the two gems fall into the next area. Killing Mega Fire-Volcarbon (Harsh, Neutral or Bad) The plot is same but when killing Mega-Fire Volcarbon, he starts to lose his eye as he creates a very large explosion which doesn't hit the gems (Almandine and Moldavite) but The Old Jungle is completely deserted. Moldavite doesn't know what you've done but Gyral pulls a lever which makes the two gem fall into the next area.Category:Almandine 2018 Category:Chapters